Red End
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Red John es capturado a espaldas de Jane.  El asesor toma la justicia en sus manos.   Aviso:  Muerte de personaje.  One-shot  POV Jane


Red End

Se supone que hoy era un día normal de trabajo, pero cuando llegue a las instalaciones del CBI me di cuenta de inmediato que algo sucedía. El aire era diferente: nerviosismo, expectación, intriga. Me dirijo a la sala de descanso. No hay nadie del equipo. Donde están todos? Voy a la oficina de Lisbon. Tampoco está. Veo a Ron caminando por el pasillo.

"Hey… Ron. Sabes dónde está el equipo de Lisbon?"

"No los he visto hoy."

"Ok. Gracias." Voy a la oficina de Hightower. Toco la puerta.

"Adelante."

La abro y la veo. Esta sentada en su escritorio con papeleo.

"Buen día, Patrick." Dijo sonriendo y colocando unos papeles en una gaveta. "Me imagino que te preguntas donde están los chicos."

Asiento.

"Trabajando."

Asiento de nuevo.

"Y porque yo no estoy con ellos?" Pregunto ahora desconcertado.

"No te preocupes. No tardaran en llegar." Dijo esta vez seria.

"Que sucede?"

"Ya sabrás. Ve a la cocina. Toma una taza de té y relájate."

"Que sucede?" Quiere que me relaje. Por qué quiere que me relaje?

"Vamos." Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Solo si me dices que está pasando."

Ella asiente. Vamos a la cocina. La sigo con seriedad. Preparo el té mientras ella se sienta en una de las sillas.

"Me vas a decir ahora, Madeline?"

Justo en ese momento, Ron se asoma a la cocina.

"Llegaron."

"Gracias agente." Dice asintiendo y no sin antes tomar un buen bocado de aire.

"Que está pasando?" Miro a Hightower ahora molesto.

"Promete que te controlaras."

"Por qué tendría que controlarme?" Mis latidos del corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y un tic nervioso se apodero de mi pierna derecha.

Escucho pasos de varias personas. Unas cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Quédate aquí."

Que me quede aquí? Pero esta mujer se volvió loca? Que piensa que soy un nene pequeño al que puede mantener tranquilo con un dulce?

Coloco la taza de té en la mesa y salgo de la cocina. El espectáculo a continuación me deja atónito.

Brett Stiles esposado de cintura, manos y pies. Igual que Rebecca. Lisbon camina en frente de él. Cho y Rigsby lo tienen agarrado por cada brazo. Van Pelt viene tras ellos. Yo capto la situación de inmediato y una furia indescriptible se apodera de mí.

La mirada de Lisbon se cruza con la mía solo un segundo. No se atreve mirarme a los ojos. Lo han hecho sin mí. Sin mí! El es mío! Ella lo ha sabido desde siempre!

Ahora la mirada de Brett y la mía se encuentran. El maldito se ríe! Se ríe en mi cara!

Respira Patrick. Tienes que pensar fríamente.

Ahora tengo a Grace en frente de mí. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi estado.

"Jane, tranquilo." Siento que toca mi pecho y me empuja un poco. Ella trata de alejarme de la situación. No lo permito.

"Por qué?" Le pregunto herido.

"Es nuestro trabajo, Jane."

No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de la situación antes. Debería patearme yo mismo por eso. El estar encerrado pensando y pensando en el ático no me hizo ver las movidas que estaba haciendo el equipo sin mí.

Paso mis manos por mis ojos y niego con la cabeza. Trato de controlar mi respiración.

"Te sientes bien?" Me pregunta preocupada y buscando mi mirada.

"No."

"Ven. Siéntate. Te buscaré un vaso con agua." Dijo llevándome a mi sofá. Obedecí.

Tan pronto la vi entrar a la cocina me levanté. Aproveché el movimiento de personas y me fugué al ático. Saqué la caja de debajo de la cama improvisada y la abrí. Tomé el arma en mis manos. La cargué y la oculté en mi chaqueta. Estaba decidido. Completamente decidido. Me importaba poco que fuera dentro del mismo CBI. De aquí el maldito no salía vivo.

XXX

Respiración y latidos del corazón tranquilos. Todos mis signos vitales completamente estables. Estoy preparado para lo que hare a continuación.

Bajo del ático tranquilamente. Mi objetivo se encuentra a pies de distancia. Está en la puerta de uno de los cuartos de interrogatorio. Hay personas alrededor; Cho, Rigsby, Lisbon y algunos agentes mas armados hasta los dientes.

Veo que Van Pelt va al sofá y no me encuentra. Comienza a buscarme con la vista. Es ahora o nunca.

Saco la pistola sin importar quién me vea. Lo importante es terminar con esto ya. Apunto directo a la cabeza de Brett. No sé si voy a dar en el punto, pero no importa. Tengo más de una bala. No necesito un solo tiro con suerte, solo necesito segundos.

"Jane? Oh por Dios! Tiene un arma!" Escucho decir a Grace a unos metros de distancia.

Antes de que nadie intente nada, disparo sin vacilar. La bala roza la oreja de Brett. Veo gotas de sangre caer en la pared.

El grupo se vuelve en la dirección de donde vino la bala y están por apuntar para disparar. Tratan de proteger al hombre, pero yo vuelvo a disparar por segunda vez y luego una tercera. Doy en el blanco; hombro izquierdo y costado derecho.

Veo como cae al suelo y como una mancha de sangre empieza a crecer debajo de su cuerpo.

"Jane?"

La mirada de Lisbon es de incredulidad y asombro. No sé por qué. Ella sabía muy bien lo que yo tenía planificado cuando encontrara a Red John. Me subestimó.

"No disparen! No disparen! Jane, baja el arma. No queremos herirte."

Herirme? En realidad eso no importa ahora.

Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, menos meterme a la cárcel o a un manicomio por segunda vez.

"Jane, por favor."

Estoy esperando el final y no veo que nadie se mueva. Me están comenzando a cansar todos.

Ya está hecho. Y yo sé que esto no me devolverá a Ángela ni a Charlotte.

Ya no tengo más nada por lo que vivir.

"Lo siento, Lisbon." Son las últimas palabras que salen de mi boca. Lástima que no sean sinceras porque en realidad no lo siento. No siento pena por el hombre que acabo de asesinar ni tampoco remordimiento. No siento nada.

Quizás ya dejé de ser una persona.

Como no veo que nadie se mueva, decido hacerlo yo.

Con decisión coloco el arma en mi sien.

"Jane! No!"

Miro a Lisbon a los ojos. Quiero que sepa que no lo hago por remordimiento, sino porque ya había decidido que esto terminaría así de antemano.

Jane!

Aprieto el gatillo.


End file.
